


The New Year's Eve Party

by cardandkieran



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardandkieran/pseuds/cardandkieran
Summary: Cristina has to go back to Mexico because her mom is sick and wants her to learn how to run an Institute. They decide to have a New Year's party to show the Conclave how Cristina is a good hostess and a good leader. Kieran and Mark are invited to the party too, and things get a little bold.





	The New Year's Eve Party

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to say that maybeeeeee i will write another oneshot as a sequel to this one. I said *maybe* bc i don't really know if i'll have inspiration to do so, but let's see...
> 
> *** QOAAD SPOILERS WARNING ****

Cristina was nervous. It was impossible to remain quiet knowing that everything, absolutely everything, should be perfect till night. Her mother had summoned her back to Mexico almost 2 weeks ago. She was sick, her fire message said. It was urgent that Cristina return home to help her run the Institute, which would soon be hers.

Of course, there would be a vote sooner. But Alec was the Consul, and Diego was the Inquisitor. The custom dictated that she should be the head of the Institute, as she was the only daughter of her mother. The Mendoza family had political influence now, and Cristina had become a little famous after killing Oban.

But her mother still insisted that the Conclave needed to be pleased, she had to demonstrate that she was a good leader and a good hostess. That was why Cristina was so worried about the New Year's Eve celebration that night. Carmen, even sick, insisted that the party should take place there at the Institute of Mexico City, as always.

And Cristina had been up since 6 am, surviving only because of the coffee cups she took, while helping in the decor of the room. Jaime was there, as were some of their younger cousins. The scent of the food being prepared in the giant kitchen of the institute accompanied her everywhere.

“You do not look well. Have you eaten anything today?” Jaime asked as he arranged the cutlery on the table.

"Three cups of coffee count?" Cristina said, trying to sound amused.

Jaime looked at her a little worried. They had restablished their friendship a year ago, when the boy had spent a few days at the Institute of Los Angeles, hiding in Dru's room. Now, with Cristina spending more time in Mexico, their relationship had gone back to what was before: soft and open. She knew Jaime would notice her nervousness with only that phrase.

"You know that even though we’re not parabatai I can still feel your affliction, don’t you?" he joked. “Everything will be good, Tina. Take a deep breath”. 

She stopped packing the napkins. Her shoulders slumped and Cristina left the air out of her mouth, too tired to remain formal.

“I'm afraid. Kieran is coming today” she confessed.

"I thought he was your boyfriend. Why this affliction?”

"He won’t come as my boyfriend. At least not only as my boyfriend. He will come as the Unseelie King” she said, feeling the weight of those words on her tongue, "It's not that simple".

"Explain to me then".

She sat in the chair and placed her hands on her head, too frustrated with the uneasiness that gripped her. At least the conversation with Jaime was distracting her.

“I’m famous in our world and in faerie, because i killed Oban. They have some respect for me, at least is what Kieran always says, specially now that me and Mark both rule the Alliance and we helped end the Cold Peace. But _this_ , this New Year’s party… This means nothing to them, Jaime. The court and the advisers may pretend that our relationship isn’t serious, but there are some things that they can’t tolerate, like the Unseelie King leaving their land to attend a party in the mortal world. A party of _mundane_ tradition. He doesn’t tell me, but i know he had trouble in court when he said he would come. I know they don’t approve this behavior. But I need him here Jaime, as my partner but also as my political ally”. 

Jaime placed a hand on her chin, lifting it slightly so that Cristina could look into his eyes.

"I barely know him Cristina, but from what Diego told me I know that Kieran would do anything for you. Even if they had forbidden him to come, he would come anyway”. 

"Knowing that doesn’t make me less anguish. Tonight I need to prove myself worthy to the Conclave and to the Faeries. They’ll be watching me”.

Jaime smiled, and his smile made her feel calm. It reminded her that he knew her like no one else.

"If there's anyone who's capable of it, that someone is you, Cristina. And well, I guess we had enough talk. You're going to eat something in the kitchen right now while I finish here. You’ll only come back here when you have your energies restored, or I'll make sure the guests’ food will have more pepper than necessary and everyone will think you're a terrible hostess”. 

It was only then that, for the first time in those two weeks, Cristina allowed herself to laugh.

 

She came down the stairs a little nervously, wearing a knee-high pink skirt and a matching top of the same color, with a pin in her chest that identified her as one of the Alliance leaders. Her hair was loose and fell down her back, beating at her waist. It was unbearably hot in Mexico at this time of the year, so she asked Jaime to left the windows of the Institute's main hall open, letting a breeze in.

Her mother was already downstairs, greeting everyone who came in. The Silence Brothers were in the Institute earlier and said that she couldn’t stand the whole evening because she should not get too tired, but Carmen was stubborn. Cristina knew she would have to drag her into a chair by force.

She saw Diego coming through the door and ran to meet him, catching the boy up before anyone else. Cristina hugged him, and he smiled at her.

"The Inquisitor finally took some time to see the family, huh?" she teased. Diego blushed.

"I see you've been talking to my father. He keeps insisting that I should come home more often”.

Diego pronounced the word _home_ with emotion, as if he really missed the place. But the truth was that he had not lived there for a long time, even before he became Inquisitor. He left to Scholomance years before that.

"He misses you Diego, especially now that Jaime has come home and their relationship has gotten harder" she commented, and laughed.

Diego could feel her stress, she knew, and her attempt to joke didn’t work. He approached her and spoke quietly, almost whispering:

"I know you're tense, but relax. I'll support you, and Alec will too. So you don’t need to stay in the shadows today, Cristina. Show them who you really are”.

He smiled at her formally, squeezed her shoulder and left.

Cristina left out the air she didn’t even know she was holding. She absorbed Diego's words, wondering if it had anything to do with Jaime telling him about her concerns. If he had, she realized she did not care. Cristina really needed to hear something like that.

It was only then that she realized she was standing alone by the door. Cristina needed to interact with people, needed to show herself, to shine. She came out of the shadows and went to win the support of the Conclave.

 

It was 11:00 pm and Mark and Kieran had not yet arrived. Cristina sent Mark the fifth message of the night, asking where they were and why they had not yet arrived. He hadn’t answered one.

She was starting to get worried.

She could feel the apprehension in the air, since everyone knew that King of Unseelie had been invited. She knew the message it would sent if Kieran didn’t show up. 

And Mark, who had been sent to the Unseelie Court by Alec, as a Clave's ambassador and leader of the Alliance, to accompany Kieran to the party. Mark was also expected, especially because if he did not show up with Kieran, it would be a sign that his mission as ambassador had failed. Cristina only became more apprehensive with this thought.

That was when she listened. The way everything seemed to be quiet outside when a portal was being opened. The way even the leaves of the trees stopped swinging. She knew, could feel in the air, that it was the Faerie entourage passing through the portal opened by Kieran.

They had arrived.

The hall began to be quiet as more and more people listened to the movement of the faeries. Shadowhunters and downworlders - the leaders of the local vampire and werewolf clans had been invited and were there too - were completely mute when Kieran walked through the door.

Cristina's mother was by her side in a second, being the first one in line to be greeted. Diego was on her other side, as the Clave's official representative at the meeting. She watched as his eyes met Mark's. He nodded briefly, thanking him for getting Kieran there.

Her gaze, however, focused on the two boys, even if they were not alone. Four guards were around Kieran and Mark, and she knew there were much more outside. Winter, Kieran’s general, was close to the king and did not smile when Cristina looked at him.

Kieran stood in front, all dressed in black as usual. His hair was tidy in a simple snow-white braid. He had a stern expression, but Cristina saw his eyes soften as he looked at her. If the situation had not been so complicated he would have smiled, she thought.

Mark was a little behind him, in respect for Kieran's position there. He wore faerie clothes too, but his were in a deep blue color that matched perfectly, making his blond hair stand out. He smiled at the sight of Cristina, and she returned it.

Kieran walked, and the whole guard moved with him. The king stopped in front of Cristina's mother and kissed her hand, taking the opportunity to murmur something so softly that even Cristina could not understand. Carmen smiled and nodded, releasing her hand from his to greet Mark next.

Kieran stopped in front of Cristina and stared at her, as if wondering how he should greet her in front of so many people. She remembered Diego's words, remembered what he had said about showing who she was.

Kieran kissed her hand without broking the eye contact. She shrived. 

No kisses in her hand, she thought. Kieran was her boyfriend, just like Mark. If she was going to run the institute, she should make sure everyone knew that.

Cristina caught Kieran’s face, watching as the guards moved to place their hands on the the swords. She smiled and looked at Winter, challenging him to do something. He would not, she knew. 

Cristina leaned in and kissed Kieran on the lips. Then she turned to greet Mark and did the same thing. He smiled, a provocative smile. She returned it.

The hall was much more quiet now. 

“I missed you, my loves” she dared say. 

 

It was almost 2am when Cristina finally got rid of the director of the Tijuana Institute, who was a distant relative of her mother. He had dragged her to a long conversation about how his youth had been _splendid_ and how he had fought against Valentine in the Uprising. Cristina knew that half of what he said was imagination, but she thought it was best not to question him. She didn’t have the strength to question anyone else that night.

Most of the people had already left the party, only those who would spend the night there or lived nearby still remained in the Institute. Kieran, Mark and the Unseelie guards had left soon after the fireworks, since he could not remain for long in the mortal world without weakening the Unseelie lands.

Cristina had been frustrated. She had imagined that at least at 00h she would have some kind of privacy with the two boys, but no one gave her a break. All the directors and members of the Conclave wanted a chance to talk to Kieran. They wanted details of his father's death, or an alliance at court. After the end of the cold peace and the aid of Kieran in the battle against the Cohort, the unseelie faeries had gained the trust of many Shadowhunters. Cristina's family, however, was a bit too fascinated by faeries. 

The new year came and all she'd gotten had been a meaningful exchange of looks with the two of them. Even Mark had been forced to participate in a long conversation with Diego and Jaime's father, who wanted to know all the details of his time in the Hunt. Kieran and her mother had been together all night, it seemed. Wherever he went, she followed, participating in all the conversations the other Shadowhunters wanted to have with him.

She gasped, and said goodbye to everyone in the hall, claiming an unbearable headache, and told Diego to take care of everyone's accommodations. She could not stand another minute of formal conversation. She needed to get away as quickly as possible.

Cristina hurried up the stairs, went into her room and closed the door. The girl did not take long, she only took off her heels and changed into a slipper, then took Eternidad out of her top and left for the cottage.

 

Mark and Kieran were already there when she arrived. The two boys were lying down in the carpet, clutching in the living room. Mark had his legs intertwined in Kieran's, and his head rested on the boy's shoulder. He opened his eyes when Cristina entered, but didn’t move to leave his position. Neither did Kieran.

Cristina smiled, not as much as she liked, since she was still worried. It was a wonderful sight: them both lying there, quiet and peaceful, but she kept thinking about the night she had, and wondering if she had succeeded.

She remembered the good conversations, but also the disapproving looks of some people. They were adversaries of her mother, who had always questioned the proximity of the Rosales with the faeries. Kieran's presence at the party and the fact that Cristina had taken over her relationship with him and Mark to the whole Conclave that night only made them complain more. She could hear the whispers behind her back, even though she did not know the exact words that were used, she knew it was something nasty about her relationship with two boys.

She feared that since she was too bold that night, she would lost the respect of some people. Cristina hated that people cared so much about her love life, and about the fact that she did not have a monogamous relationship. When she was in public with Mark and Kieran, it was as if the Alliance, the end of the cold peace and Oban's death no longer mattered to those people. 

It all went through her mind at once. Cristina must have shown her concern with her body, because Mark disentangled himself from Kieran and stood up, putting his hands on her shoulder. Cristina felt the intensity of his gaze.

"You were wonderful tonight, Cristina. Believe me” he said, looking right into her eyes.

“But what if...”

“No. Do not question, just believe me. Kieran's personal guard were impressed by your boldness, even If they already knew of your courage, few of them had seen you personally. And today you were the perfect hostess. The faeries did not feel out of place, Kieran was treated like a proper King among the Shadowhunters, and all of that thanks to you." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and Cristina closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"The gossip about the two of you at court will only increase now" Kieran commented, still lying on the cushions. He looked into her eyes as he spoke “Maybe one day they will approve you both as my consorts”. 

Kieran's eyes were sad, but he smiled. There was still hope, Cristina thought, even if she did not know how it would all work if it ever happened. She would have an Institute to lead, and Mark the Alliance. Kieran had a whole kingdom.

Mark shifted behind her and rested his chin on Cristina's left shoulder so he could look at Kieran as he spoke.

"Your mother told me some interesting things today," he commented, shifting his position too and resting his head on one hand, as if he was enjoying the vision of Cristina and Mark there.

"You two talked all night" Mark commented.

“Carmen may be a little .... Intense, perhaps?” Kieran said, laughing.

Cristina agreed.

"When she's determined, she will not stop until she gets what she wants. Even sick she has demanded a lot from me and…” She stopped suddenly, feeling that the direction of the conversation was changing.

“And what?” Mark asked gently.

Kieran arched an eyebrow.

"You do not wish to run the Institute?" he asked.

Months before they had made a promise to be completely honest with each other. And Cristina had been distressed about this subject ever since the day she'd been called home, but they didn’t had time to discuss it.

“No, i don’t. I never wanted to, I…” She stopped, searching for the right words “I always wanted to be more than an ordinary Shadowhunter. I wanted to leave Mexico, study the faeries, end the cold peace... And now it seems I've done all of this. I do not want to go back to the start, I do not want to go back to being an Institute girl. I thought…”

She stopped, unable to say the words that were stuck in her throat. Mark kissed her neck softly.

"You expected Diego to take the post," he concluded.

Cristina could only nod.

"I'm a coward," she whispered.

Mark looked at Kieran over Cristina's head, and with that look, Kieran decided to say:

"Your mother told me that this was not your dream. She thought that your time outside Mexico had changed you, and that perhaps when you returned you would have changed your mind about running the Institute, but she realized in those two weeks that you will never want to do that." He paused for a moment, analyzing the reaction of Cristina. She looked a little surprised, but he continued: "She told me you'd like to be Queen”.

Cristina was now really shocked. She straightened at once, very alert. Mark squeezed her shoulders, massaging it lightly.

"Kieran... no. Your Court would never accept you getting married with Shadowhunters”. 

"Would you be happy? If I could ever convince them, would you two be happy living in Faerie with me?”

Cristina glanced over her shoulder at Mark, searching for any trace of hesitation in his face. There was not. She was sure they had already discussed the matter before she arrived.

"Of course we would be Kier, we would be with you" Mark said. "And it’s not like being a consort carry the same obligations as being King. We could still visit our family in the mortal world, we would still be Shadowhunters... Alec would approve, we would still be able to respond to the Clave. And It would be an everlasting alliance”. 

Cristina looked at Kieran, who had an extremely hopeful look on his face. She felt a weight in her stomach at the sight of it.

"You're both mad. The gentry…”

Kieran interrupted her.

"The court will hear of your behavior today. My guards saw how you acted. Winter saw that you are not merely two mortals cheating on an Unseelie King to obtain advantages. You have convinced him that you are willing to risk yourselves for me. Cristina, the way you kissed me in front of all of them…”

She did not answer. Hadn’t it been her intention, after all? To show everyone who she was. To don’t hide their relationship and her will to make the faeries and the Shadowhunters live in harmony, as it had been that night. 

And if what Kieran was proposing could be true... She could do much more to improve the relationship of the two worlds if she was Queen. 

“Me? Queen?” Her voice was not as steady as she'd wanted it to be.

Kieran smiled and gazed at them gently.

"I could get used to calling you my Queen..." He stared into her eyes and then looked away at Mark "And you, my King. I'll try, I'll do anything to convince them. But you will need to go to court now and then. Revels, official visits... You will need to conquer not only the nobles, but the people as well”. 

Mark smiled proudly, and Cristina could feel his nervousness and anxiety. In a good way, of course. He lowered his hands and placed them on Cristina's waist, circling her exposed skin.

"We can start tomorrow, Kier. Tomorrow we discuss the details" he said.

Mark kissed the base of Cristina's neck, still pressing his hands on her waist. She jumped, but then relaxed at his touch. He lifted kisses down her chin and then went up to her ear.

When he bit her, Cristina moaned softly, exposing her neck to him.

She was still staring into Kieran's eyes all the time. The boy seemed to enjoy the scene.

"You're not joining us today?" she asked him.

Mark tightened his grip on her waist and bit her neck hard. Cristina bit her lip, holding herself so she didn’t moan again.

Kieran tensed, she could see. His eyes glittered, but he remained in the same place, in the same position, watching them. At that moment, he looked like a real King.

"I think I'll enjoy watching you two today, my queen".


End file.
